


Lost Robins

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the start of a...really weird friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Robins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



> A birthday gift for [Saavikam77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/)

"We're lost, Jason."

"We're *not*."

Tim glanced out the window at the grapevines stretching as far as he could see. "You know where we are," he said skeptically.

"I know exactly where we are."

Tim wished for the seventeen thousandth time that his GPS hadn't been broken in the latest fight with the Assassins/Spiders/Whatever they were calling themselves nows. "The map--" he tried.

"I don't need the map."

Tim rolled his eyes. He *still* wasn't quite sure how he and Jason had ended up working together. It probably helped that Jason had talked about starting an "Ex-Robins Club". That had made Tim laugh, but then he'd thought that they should ask Steph to join, and he remembered how she'd betrayed him, and he'd gotten all upset and closed up again, and Jason had hit him on the side of the head and told him he'd liked him better when he was laughing. And that had made Tim smile, which made Jason grin back.

It was the start of a...really weird friendship.

It was...kind of good having Jason around. They worked together really well, since they'd both been trained by, well, *Batman*, they knew their way around a fight. They were a team, neither one giving orders, neither one calling the shots. It was a nice change from having Jason trying repeatedly to kill him.

Of course, Jason still drove him completely crazy sometimes.

"Jason, why won't you just admit it? We're lost!"

"Just because you can't find a road sign or figure out where we are on the map doesn't mean we're lost, kid."

"I told you not to call me 'kid'. I'm seventeen."

"Really?" Jason smirked at him. Of course he knew perfectly well how old Tim was. "I'd never have guessed."

"Oh, for god's sake. Are you really making jokes about my height?" It was better than having him trying to slit his throat or stabbing him with a rusted batarang, Tim supposed. Slightly better.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings, _kid_?" Jason was using his snarkiest tone.

"Are you *trying* to pick a fight?"

"Is it working?"

Tim rubbed his temple. "Why do I keep you around again?"

"Because..." Jason glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, then nodded toward the horizon. "I'm always right."

Tim frowned and squinted. Sure enough, he could see the faint outlines of a city in the distance. "You got lucky," he muttered.

Jason chuckled, but didn't bother to reply.


End file.
